It is known that a cooling agent or lubricant is used during metal-cutting machining. Current machining machines and centres are therefore often fitted with a powerful liquid agent supply. A swan-neck-type head is mostly manually set in such a way that the liquid jet emitted from the head meets the position to be machined. In addition to the pure cooling or lubricating effect, it is also intended to efficiently remove the chips which are produced.
It has been recognised that the setting of such a liquid agent supply is not always optimal. It is therefore possible under certain circumstances that the full effect is not achieved. That is why fluid feed apparatuses which comprise a rigid line assembly that can be fitted with outlet nozzles are increasingly used especially in the automated environment. In order to achieve an optimal cooling or lubricating effect, each tool can be associated with a line arrangement which is respectively equipped with outlet nozzles, in which the fitting with outlet nozzles and the orientation of said outlet nozzles were optimised in a previous step. If a tool is to be changed in the machine in such a constellation, then the fluid feed apparatus is usually also changed.
The change of the fluid feed apparatus occurs in a partly automated manner in modern machines. Manual intervention for example in order to fasten the fluid feed apparatus by means of screws in the machine is still required. The respective expenditure of time is therefore partly relatively high.
It is also been recognised that despite an optimally adjusted fluid feed apparatus the cooling or lubricating effect may not be optimal under certain circumstances. Examinations have shown that the cooling or lubricating effect decreases in efficiency especially when a grinding tool changes its shape as a result of wearing phenomena or when a grinding tool has a changed shape after the dressing.